Many computer applications and programs provide the capability to generate, transport, and present information in textual, graphic, aural and visual formats. In many applications, information is generated or stored at devices that are remote from the using devices and human users. In such situations, a communications network provides the transport mechanisms to users in a timely and efficient manner. Particularly with multimedia information, such as audio and full motion video, there are unique properties that impose certain burdens on the communications network. Unexpected network delays caused by throughput or processing delays can disrupt the presentation of the multimedia data to the end user. Some applications require certain rates of throughput or processing and network delays can be troublesome. Other delay sensitive applications include client/server playback of stored multimedia data streams (e.g., library distribution), client/client video conferencing, and client/client collaborative work.